An unexpected love- a James and Lily love story
by kmjuly4
Summary: Harry comes across a journal containing the story of how his mother fell in love with his father. A James and Lily love story. All rights belong to Jk Rowling.
1. Discoveries

The sky was a thick gray mask, threatening to rain at any moment. A slight breeze could be felt in the air. It was the kind of fall day that one would like to snuggle up in a soft blanket by the fire, sipping a nice steaming cup of hot cocoa. The year was 2011, the thirty first of October. The sun had just begun to rise, and it was still slightly dark outside. All was quiet in Godric's Hollow. Not a sound could be heard except for the howling wind, and the rustling of the autumn leaves along the damp pavement. Crack! Seemingly out of nowhere, a man appeared standing in the street that was empty seconds before. He was tall, with messy jet black hair. His eyes were a greenish color, and on his nose he wore round glasses. On the left side of his forehead, just below his haphazardly placed bangs was a scar. The man wore an old brown leather jacket, with a white t-shirt and cakey pants. In his hand, were some freshly cut white Lilies. The man seemed as though he could be in his early thirties. To any muggle, he would appear to be an ordinary man. There didn't seem to be anything significant about him. But wizards would know better. They would see the lightning bolt shaped scar, and wouldn't need to ask how it had gotten there. To a wizard, he was the man who saved the world. He was Harry Potter.

As Harry started to make his way down the old road, the wind began to pick up. There were oak trees along the road, and their branches started to sway. Harry could feel the cold getting to his fingers and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. He took a sharp left and continued on his way down the next street. This one resembled the previous one. There were dark houses lined up along the side of the street, their occupants still sleeping. In each yard was a giant tree with beautifully colored autumn leaves of various reds, oranges, and yellows. Harry had come to Godric's Hollow every year on the anniversary of his parent's death. He didn't do it to think about their death, but to think about their sacrifice, and what they might have been like if they were still with him. All that he knew about his parents was from what other people had told him over the years. By looking in the old scrapbook that Hagrid gave him back at Hogwarts, Harry found out he looked much like his father. Except for his eyes, everyone always told him that he had his mother's eyes. Harry learned some things that he and his father both had in common. They both did well in quitich, and were known to wander about the Hogwarts castle at night. He also discovered simple things like the fact his parents were both sorted into Gryffindor like him. However, the single most important thing that Harry had found out about his parents was that they had protected him from Voldemort died to save his life when he was only a year old. Even after they had passed, Harry had felt them by his side. When he was battling Voldemort in his fourth year after the Triwizard tournament, they were there. When he was walking to his death at the battle of Hogwarts, they were there by his side. Visiting was meaningless compared to their sacrifice, yet it was all he could do.

He soon reached the graveyard and walked over to where his parents were buried. Once he got there, he places the lilies he bought that morning between his parent's headstones and sat down. He began to tell his parents about what was happening in his life. He told them about things like how much his kids had grown and what their favorite subjects were at Hogwarts. Harry told them of his most recent adventures with being an Auror and Ginny's amazing catch in last week's match for the HolyHead Harpies. Harry also talked about how Ron and Hermione were doing as well. He told them about how enormously relieved Ron was when he received his kid's first grades and discovered that they had inherited their mom's intelligence instead of his own.

By the end of his ranting, Harry had a huge smile on his face, but it quickly turned to a frown. He hadn't realized how much it had begun to pour. He got up and said goodbye to his parents. Then he started off to find a dry place to apparate under. The rain was pouring too hard where he was. Although he could hardly see through the thick rain, he kept walking and finally he could make out the form of some shelter. It wasn't until he was up close that he could tell what it was. Once under it, Harry took in his surroundings. He realized he was standing in what was standing in the remains of his old home. The roof, if you could even call it a roof now, was caving in. The walls were cracked, the windows shattered, and the belongings were burnt to the point of no recognition. Harry was about to apparate out of there, when something caught his eye. There was a shiny glint of silver under one of the floor boards. Harry bent down and pulled out the moth eaten floorboard. Underneath it was an old metal box. It was locked. Taking a quick glance around, he didn't see the key, so he quickly pulled out his wand. "Accio Key" Within seconds, Harry saw the key flying in his direction, and caught it. With his heartbeat quickening, Harry took the key and unlocked the box. Inside was a leather journal. Harry opened it up and a picture fell out. It was one of him and his parents. They were sitting down on a couch. Lily held the one year old baby Harry in her lap. He had was laughing and holding a plastic toy broomstick in his hand. His mother was also smiling, as she was being kissed on the cheek dramatically by James, with his arm draped around her shoulder. Harry looked at it for a moment longer, but his curiosity got the better of him. Harry flipped it open to the first page and began reading.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. Ill try to write more soon, but finals are this week so it might be a couple days. It would be great if you guys could give me feedback and tell me how im doing. Be nice though, its my first fan fiction.


	2. Lily troubles

Hey guys, hope you guys like the story so far! I am new to this whole fan fiction thing, with this as my first story. I would greatly appreciate feedback Thanks, enjoy!

Property of Lily Evans

September 1, 1977

3:30 a.m. My room

I give up. There is no way I am getting any more sleep tonight. There are too many things to think about. Like being a Head girl for example, what in merlin's name was Dumbledore thinking? This is me we are talking about. The clumsy, stubborn, forgetful, hot-tempered, know it all. There must have been a mistake. Then again, he wouldn't have given me the job unless he thought I deserved it. Oh merlin, I hope I won't mess this up. At 11:00 a.m. I will be leaving on the Hogwarts train. I'll meet the others in the prefect compartment, and everything will be fine. Hopefully.

Number two on my list of worries would definitely have to be who head boy is going to be. Yesterday Marlene told me that she knows who the head boy is this year. She also says that I'm not going to be happy when I find out. No matter how hard I try to get her to spill, she won't tell me. Ugh, some friend she is. To think, I call her my best friend!

I'm not having much luck figuring out who it could be. It has always been pretty easy for me to get along with other prefects. So I don't understand what Marlene is on about. In fact, I consider many of them to be good friends. This excludes Emmaline Vance of course. But in all honesty who can stand her anyway? Since there is no way she could be head boy, I am back to square one. This is going to drive me insane. I just know it. Oh wait. Please tell me its not... crap. It totally is. My boyfriend Amos is head boy this year. Actually, that would answer a lot of questions. No wonder Marlene wouldn't tell me anything! Lets just say, that in the past I have been known to shoot the messenger. I know its not typical for a girl to dread seeing her boyfriend, but I am not typical ok? I swear, I have been trying to break it off for weeks. You would be surprised, appearances can be quite deceiving. Amos isn't at all what I thought he was. But for any of this to make any sense at all, I need to start from the beginning.

It all started last year. Amos was the gorgeous seeker for the Hufflepuff team, and at the time I had the biggest crush on him. But really, who didn't? Any girl would be lucky to have him. Or so I thought. A couple weeks into second semester, Amos came up to me and asked if I would come to a match of his. He had heard I was in to Quidditch, and wanted to hear my opinion on his flying skills. My two best friends Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon finally convinced me to come to a Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match. It was an amazing game. The weather was ferocious, Ravenclaw was winning by a landslide, and all seamed hopeless for Hufflepuff. Suddenly out of nowhere, Amos appeared with the snitch in his grasp, and Hufflepuff pulled in a victory.

The rain was pouring, and everyone was hurrying to get out of the cold. We were walking back from the match, when I heard someone yell my name. Naturally,i stopped and looked to see who was calling. Through the crowd of people I could see Amos running to catch up with us. When he finally got to us, he turned immediately to my friends and asked if he could have a moment alone with me. They nodded, gave me mischievous grins, and told me they would meet me later in our dorm. Curiously I turned to him. "You came" he said. But before I could reply, he smiled, and bent down to kiss me.

You would think that It would be super romantic, kissing the one you love in the rain. However, this was not the case. I had been standing in the bleachers for two hours, drenched, with my hair a catastrophe. He wasn't much an improvement either, he was soaked from head to toe in mud, and smelled strongly of Body Odor. The kiss itself wasn't all that fantastic either. You would expect a hunk like him to know what he was doing in that department, but oh was I wrong!

Even though our first kiss wasn't exactly perfect, I decided that even Amos Diggory is bound to have one flaw. With this kept in mind, it was easy to fall into a relationship with him. Since Hogwarts is so small, gossip spreads like wildfire. It seamed like by the tie I got back to my dorm, all of Gryfindor knew.

Our relationship was wonderful at the beginning. He introduced me to all his friends, invited me to sit with them at lunch, took me to Hogsmeade with them, and invited me to Hufflepuff parties. But after months of dating, its starting to get a little annoying. I feel like he introduces me to everyone just so he can show me off. He has me sit with him so we can snog the entire lunch, or talk about how amazing he did at the last Quidditch match. When we go to Hogsmeade, its always with 20 of his "closest" friends. He never wants to be alone. At parties, he is always playing some stupid bear pong game or passed out in the corner. I tried breaking it off with him several times before school got out second semester last year, but could never get him alone long enough.

I guess this shouldn't surprise me; I always fall for the good looking ones. When school starts, I definitely need to break it off with him. Do you know how hard that is going to be when I need to see him all the time for head duties? Crap, this is really going to suck.


End file.
